


Grains of wheat

by orphan_account



Category: Celtic Mythology
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, easy reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PronounciationsMáire ( Maw-re )Oonagh ( Ooh-na)Cessair ( Kah-seer)
Kudos: 3





	Grains of wheat

Once in a distant Kingdom there was a King. he had three beautiful, clever daughters and he loved them all. However, the King was growing old and needed to decide which daughter he needed to pass his kingdom onto. Eventually the King came up with a brilliant idea.

He planned of leaving the Castle for one year. It would be a great opportunity to test his daughters. The King grabbed three grains of wheat from the garden and called his daughters in one by one to talk to them in private. He called his first daughter, Máire. 

" Daughter, you know I'm growing old, and I need to decide who will inherit the Kingdom," The King handed Máire one of the grains of wheat, " Take care of this for me while I'm gone and you'll inherit the Kingdom."

Máire ran to the carpenter and told him to build her a box, to cover it in jewels and pearls, then send it to her. Once she got the box, she put the grain of wheat inside and put in on her dresser until the King returned.

The King called his second daughter, Oonagh.

"Daughter, you know that I'm growing old, and I need to decide who will inherit the Kingdom," The King placed a grain of wheat in her hand, " Take care of this for me while I'm gone and you'll inherit the Kingdom."

Oonagh walked to her room, toward the window.

" I'll just get another grain when the King returns." then flicked it out the window without a care.

The King called his youngest and favorite daughter, Cessair.

" Daughter, you know that I'm growing old and I need to decide who will inherit the Kingdom," The King placed his final grain of wheat in her hand, " Take care of this for me while I'm gone and you'll inherit the Kingdom."

Cessair went to the gardener and asked him for a pot. She placed dirt in the pot and planted her grain of wheat, where it will stay until the King returned.

One Year later when the King returned, old and weary, he called his daughters in one by one.

First was Máire.

She presented the King with the box encrusted with jewels and pearls.

" Look Father! I have kept the grain of wheat, just like you asked!" She said proudly and the elderly King smiled softly at her.

" Thank you my Daughter, you did well, but I must talk to your sisters now."

Next was Oonagh.

She grabbed a grain of wheat from the fields before presenting it to the King.

" Look Father! I have kept the grain of wheat, just like you asked!" She boasted and the King rolled his eyes fondly

" Thank you my Daughter, you did well but I must talk to you sister now."

Then finally the King called his youngest daughter, Cessair.

but she presented him with nothing. He was confused.

" Where is the grain of wheat I gave you?" he asked

" I do not have it, Father." she said plainly 

The King was distraught and began yelling and crying. Cessair waited calmly until the King finished. She stood up, walked to the window and pulled the certain aside. Outside the window was a large field of golden wheat. 

" I do not have it because I planted it."

The King stared in shock before smiling widely. He jump up and hugged his youngest daughter.

" Wonderful!" He cried in joy, " You've succeeded my expectations my daughter! You shall be the new Queen, one that is sharp and cunning!"

**Author's Note:**

> Pronounciations  
> Máire ( Maw-re )  
> Oonagh ( Ooh-na)  
> Cessair ( Kah-seer)


End file.
